1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a Montgomery multiplier, and more particularly, to a Montgomery multiplier having an efficient hardware structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rivest, Shamir and Adleman (RSA) and elliptic curve cryptography (ECC) algorithms, which are mostly used in public key encryption system, are based on modular multiplication for modular exponentiation. The security of a public key encryption system depends on a key length and the key length has to be increased to increase the security. However, if a key length is increased, the amount of calculations is increased, a circuit is complicated, and thus a critical path is increased. Also, a method of increasing a radix to increase a calculation speed has problems of increasing hardware complexity and a gate count.